1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having an advanced heat radiation function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, interest in light emitting diodes (LEDs) has increased, because they have advantages of efficiency, color diversion, design autonomy and so on.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element for emitting light when a voltage is applied thereto forwardly. The light emitting diode has a long life span and low power consumption and it also has electrical, optical and physical characteristics proper to mass production. Accordingly, the light emitting diodes replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps rapidly.
Meanwhile, the light emitting diode (LED) requires a heat radiation structure for releasing the heat generated therein and a metallic heat sink is used in radiating the heat generated in the light emitting diode outside.
A heat sink used for a conventional LED lighting apparatus generates air convection only in an outer circumferential surface and it is difficult to increase an area of air convection generated for heat exchange. In addition, heat exchange is disadvantageously generated only in a portion distant from a heat generation source such as a light emitting diode.